


Thinking on the Run

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-19
Updated: 2007-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally thinks it through</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking on the Run

Maybe if he ran faster, this all would make more sense. 

Three laps of the city, and still only confusion buzzing in his brain.

He knew he was attractive. He knew his friend was attracted. So why, when Wally had all but thrown himself at Dick, had Dick not responded?

Through a haze of bad, circular logic, he started seeing green eyes and red hair, watching them when Wally offered.

With a grin, the speedster realized that to get to Dick, he was going to have to work on the archer, and then it could be a really fun time.


End file.
